Combustion processes can emit broadband acoustic energy caused by turbulent flow, which may be perceived as noise in the form of a “roar” and may be referred to as white noise. Combustion processes can also emit narrowband or discrete frequency noise, which may be referred to as tonal noise. Such white noise and tonal noise may be relevant to issues of combustion performance, the environment, health, and other issues.